The advantages of CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) are low power consumption and small size, thus allowing the CMOS sensor package module to be integrated into portable electronic devices with small size such as a mobile phone or a notebook. However, a width of a lens holder of the CMOS sensor package module cannot be decreased due to electronic components that are disposed on a PCB of the CMOS sensor package module.